Muon Collider detectors represent a means for studying high center of mass energies in lepton-antilepton colliding beams. Current collider designs allow for center of mass energies as high as 4 TeV. In the case of a 750 GeV/c beam, more than 4 million muon decays per meter in the beam pipe close to the interaction can be expected.
However, even with extensive shielding, these designs suffer from overwhelming background noise associated with a shower of electrons resulting from the decay of muons in the area surrounding the interaction region.
Considering, for example, a muon collider design of 1.5 TeV center of mass energy with a bunch intensity of 2×1012 and one bunch circulating per beam, one could expect greater than 4 million muon decays per meter in the first turn. High energy electrons of average energy on the order of 250 GeV from the beam decays tend to exit the beam pipe and therefore require shielding in order to avoid severe background in the detector. This presents a significant challenge in effectively using a muon collider, unless some means are employed to address the problem.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system to reduce the background in a muon collider and thereby improve the resulting data.